Electronic devices often include signal paths for carrying electrical current. In some applications, it may be desirable to form parts of an electronic device from fabric. For example, a flexible electronic device may have fabric portions that allow the electronic device to bend and flex.
It can be challenging to form conductive signal paths in fabric items. The fabric may have portions that are plated with metal to form a conductive signal path, but the metal plating may be susceptible to damage after repetitive bending of the fabric.